Taehyung
by Hwimang
Summary: Taehyung dan Hoseok. Nama yang sempurna dengan kisah tak terduga.
**Taehyung**

Author: Meusdof

Cast: Jung Hoseok, gs! Kim Taehyung

Other Cast: Namjoon, Yoongi, Seokjin

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Author's POV

Gadis manis berambut panjang bernama Taehyung sedang duduk melamun di sebuah kursi. Ia mendekap sebuah foto wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya yang telah tiada. Kemudian menitikkan air mata mengingat sebuah kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibunya ketika ia masih harus merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Flashback On

 _"_ _Tae, nanti kalau ibu tidak ada, Tae harus bisa mandiri ya? Jangan merepotkan Oppa-mu dan Ayahmu ya? Ibu sangat menyayangi Taetae" kata Ibu Taehyung._

 _"_ _Ibu, kenapa ibu bilang cepelti itu? Ibu mau meninggalkan Taetae ya?" tanya Taehyung sedih._

 _Sang ibu hanya tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengelus surai panjangnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara gesekkan antara ban dan aspal. Dan seketika itu juga, Ibu Taehyung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena melindungi Taehyung dari pecahan kaca mobil. Taehyung menangis dengan keras, ia tetap mencoba membangunkan ibunya. Tapi, tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Ibunya telah pergi._

 _Taehyung mendengar sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi. Ia melihat sang ayah dan kedua kakaknya turun dari mobil hitam. Ayahnya berteriak memanggilnya. Taehyung hanya bisa terus menangis. Ia merasakan pening pada kepalanya. Dan seketika itu juga, pandangannya menggelap._

Flashback Off

Tepukan kecil di bahu Taehyung menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakak pertamanya, Yoongi, tengah tersenyum padanya. Taehyung membalas senyum kakaknya dengan senyum kotaknya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Oppa?" tanya Taehyung

"Sudah waktunya makan malam Tae" ujar Yoongi.

"Hm. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku menyimpan ini dulu" kata Taehyung sambil menunjukkan figura yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah. Cepat turun ya" ujar kakaknya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Ia meletakkan kembali foto ibunya di laci nakasnya. Tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menuju ruang makan untuk menemui kakak-kakak dan ayahnya.

"Hai ayah, Oppa" sapa Yoongi kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Kau sedang apa tadi?" tanya Namjoon, kakak kedua Taehyung.

"Tidak ada" jawab Taehyung.

Keluarga kecil ini memakan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu. Taehyung tampak tak terlalu semangat dengan makanannya. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya. Sang ayah heran dengan putrinya saat ini. Tak biasanya ia tidak mengindahkan makannya. Biasanya, Taehyung yang paling semangat dengan makanannya.

"Tae" ucap Seokjin, ayah Taehyung.

"Ya ayah?" jawab Taehyung.

"Kau aneh hari ini sayang" ucap Seokjin.

"Yah, kau paling berisik biasanya. Kenapa hari ini jadi sangat pendiam? Jangan-jangan kau kerasukan?" ucap Namjoon asal.

"I-itu, aku rindu ibu" jawab Taehyung.

Ayahnya tercekat. Jin sadar, putrinya pasti merindukan ibunya yang telah tiada sejak umur gadis itu masih 4 tahun. Seokjin membuka suara.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke makam ibu?" tawar Seokjin.

"Benarkah ayah?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia senang melihat putrinya kembali bersemangat dan antusias. Ia tidak ingin kembali kehilangan perempuan yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Seokjin akan sebisa mungkin menjaga putrinya itu. Entah menggunakan cara apapun, yang penting putrinya bahagia dan aman.

"Tapi Tae, bukannya besok kau ada janji kencan dengan temanku?" tanya Namjoon.

"Eh? Kencan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hoseok" jawab Namjoon singkat.

"Oh, temanmu yang aneh itu ya?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Ya" jawab Namjoon.

"Kami tidak berkencan Oppa. Kami hanya berteman dekat. Lagipula aku juga belum tertarik padanya" jawab Taehyung.

"Belum?" tanya Namjoon memicingkan mata.

"Jadi kau ingin tertarik padanya?" lanjut Yoongi yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Ya. Kukira, ia cukup tampan" jawab Taehyung.

"Aigoo… hati-hati ya memilih pasangan" saran Seokjin.

"Tentu Ayah" jawab Taehyung.

"Lain kali bawa dia ke rumah Namjoon. Ayah akan menilainya dahulu" ujar Seokjin.

"Baik, Yah" jawab Namjoon.

Netra Taehyung terpaku pada sebuah buku diary kecil bersampul biru bertuliskan "Our Love Story". Buku itu berisi kisah cinta sang Ibu yang tiada. Kisah cinta manis yang tentunya melibatkan sang Ayah. Ia berhenti di sebuah halaman yang berjudul "Taetae". Taehyung menitikkan air mata begitu ia selesai membaca.

"Ibu" lirih Taehyung.

Bahu Taehyung bergetar. Isakan tangisnya menggema di ruang membaca di rumahnya. Namjoon melihat Taehyung yang menangis. Namjoon tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk sang Adik tercinta. Namjoon mengelus punggung adiknya. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Oppa, kenapa ibu meninggalkan kita secepat ini?" tanya Taehyung berurai air mata.

"Ssst… ibu sudah tenang di sana Tae. Diamlah. Kau tidak ingin ibu menangis juga di sana kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Te-tentu" jawab Taehyung.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus kuat. Kau harus bisa merelakan ibu. Kau harus bisa membanggakan ibu di sana" nasehat Namjoon.

"Baik Oppa. Aku akan berusaha" jawab Taehyung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon kepada seseorang di sebrang telepon.

 _"_ _Aku akan datang. Sekaligus menjemput adikmu" jawab seseorang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Hoseok._

"Ku tunggu. Oh, ayahku juga ingin menemuimu" ujar Namjoon.

 _"_ _Kenapa? Apa aku akan diinterogasi?" tanya Hoseok._

"Tidak. Sudah, pokoknya datang saja. Yang rapi" peringat Namjoon

 _"_ _Tenang. Kututup telponnya" ujar Hoseok._

"Ya" jawab Namjoon.

Taehyung yang melewati kakaknya yang sedang bertelepon menjadi bingung. Tak biasanya kakaknya mau menelepon orang. Mengangkat telepon darinya saja tidak mau. Apa ada hal yang sangat penting?

"Oppa…" panggil Taehyung.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak" jawab Namjoon singkat.

"Oh, begitu" gumam Taehyung.

"Memangnya ada yang aneh?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Tidak. Tidak ada" jawab Taehyung.

"Baiklah" ujar Namjoon.

"Oh, Hoseok akan menjemputmu besok. Ia ingin ke makam ibu" lanjut Namjoon.

"Hm… ya. Jam berapa" tanya Taehyung.

"Entah. Kukira dia sudah menghubungimu" ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak" ujar Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan ke kamarnya. Menatap sendu figura yang berisi foto ibunya. Tersenyum kemudian berbalik menuju ranjangnya. Mencoba memejamkan mata, namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian, ia mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi siang ia acuhkan begitu saja.

Oh! Tumben sekali ada pesan yang masuk. Apa pesan salah nomor penerima? Ck! Menyusahakan. Taehyung jadi harus menghapus pesan itu.

 _From: 022-0987-xxx_

 _Tae, besok ku jemput._

"Ck! Nomor siapa ini?" tanya Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar kedua kakaknya. Mencoba bertanya, siapa tahu kakaknya tahu mengenai si pengirim. Membuka perlahan pintu kamar kakaknya. Berjalan sangat lambat. Ia hanya ingin membangunkan Namjoon, bukan si garang itu (read:Yoongi).

"Oppa, bangun" bisik Taehyung pada Namjoon.

"Hmm…" jawab Namjoon sambil mencoba membuka matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ini nomor siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Eoh? Itu nomor Hoseok" jawab Namjoon.

"Hoseok?" gumam Taehyung.

"Darimana dia tahu? Ah… itu pasti kau kan Oppa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Err… kuingatkan kembali dia lebih tua darimu Tae. Dan ya, itu aku" jawab Namjoon.

"Ck! Kau ini" kesal Taehyung.

"Wae? Dia baik Tae. Dia cukup tampan. Tapi, aku lebih tampan" ujar Namjoon.

"Bangunlah" ucap Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Ck. Memangnya dia sudah menyetujuinya? Seenaknya saja memberikan nomornya pada Hoseok. Memang ia akui kalau Hoseok cukup tampan. Tapi, apa modal untuk menjadi kekasihnya hanya fisik saja? Hei, dia juga membutuhkan kelebihan lain dari calon kekasihnya.

Taehyung membalas pesan Hoseok. Hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai seorang gadis yang sok jual mahal. Oh, dan ya, ia sudah menyimpan nomor Hoseok.

 _To: Hoseok_

 _Ya._

Tak lama, suara dengkuran lembut terdengar dari kamar Taehyung. Yang tandanya, Taehyung telah tertidur.

"Taetae! Bangun!" seru Namjoon sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Taehyung.

"Eung… Oppa!" kesal Taehyung kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Hoseok sudah menjemputmu! Gadis pemalas" gerutu Namjoon.

"Heuh?! Sepagi ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya. Dia bilang ingin menghabiskan sehari ini denganmu" terang Namjoon.

"Ck! Menyusahkan" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung bersiap-siap tidak dengan senyuman. Ia kesal karena acara 'berliburnya' terusik dengan kedatangan Hoseok. Ia hanya memakai pakaian seadanya. Dalam konteks kaos dan celana pendek. Menuruni tangga dengan mata sedikit tertutup. Ia masih mengantuk. Sangat.

"Tae" sapa Ayahnya.

"Oh, pagi Ayah" jawab Taehyung.

Ia duduk di tengah-tengah Ayahnya dan Namjoon. Menaikkan satu kakinya di sofa yang ia duduki tanpa mempedulikan Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Namjoon menghela nafas kemudian membuka suara.

"Tae, kau tidak bersiap?" tanya Namjoon.

"Untuk?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kencan?" sambung Hoseok.

"Eh? Hoseok?" tanya Taehyung pura-pura tidak tahu. Ck, gadis nakal.

"Tae sayang, dia lebih tua darimu" ingat Namjoon.

"Ya. Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang ya Oppa?" tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok.

"Kalau kau siap, kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya kau belum bersiap sama sekali" ujar Hoseok sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan bersiap" ujar Taehyung kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu" gumam Yoongi.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Yoongi.

"Kau, harus bersabar untuk mendapatkannya" peringat Yoongi kepada Hoseok.

"Ya hyung" jawab Hoseok.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kau akan berurusan denganku jika dia menangis karenamu" kata Yoongi.

"Aku tahu resikonya hyung. Aku benar-benar serius dengannya" kata Hoseok.

"Baiklah" jawab Taehyung.

Bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang melangkah ke dapur, Taehyung turun dari kamarnya menggunakan sebuah dress simpel berwarna peach. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat rapi kebelakang. Ia mengaplikasikan make up tipis di wajah ayunya.

Hoseok terpana. Terdiam beberapa saat dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Matanya mengikuti gerak langkah Taehyung. Kemudian ia tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Dan melangkah mengikuti Taehyung.

Berada di mobil dengan orang yang menyukaimu tapi tidak kau sukai. Awkward moment. Taehyung sungguh membenci situasi ini. Ia harus diam menatap lurus kedepan atau membuat kegaduhan agar situasi ini mencair?

"Taehyung" panggil Hoseok.

"Hm?" jawab Taehyung kemudian menatap Hoseok yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobil.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak" jawab Taehyung enteng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau seperti menolakku? Acuh padaku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik padamu" jawab Taaehyung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Karena aku hanya tidak ingin" jawab Taehyung.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu di kehidupan sebelumnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kehidupan sebelumnya? Memang ada yang seperti itu?" heran Taehyung.

"Kudengar dari orang tuaku. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti" jawab Hoseok.

"Oh" gumam Taehyung.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa tertarik padaku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan" jawab Taehyung.

"Baiklah" ujar Hoseok pasrah.

Hoseok memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah tempat pemakaman. Hoseok ingin bertemu dengan ibu Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum ketika memasuki area pemakaman itu. Melangkah dengan riang kemudian berhenti di salah satu nisan yang berwarna putih bersih dan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga segar. Tapi, tunggu! Bunga segar?

"Oh! Selamat pagi bu! Ibu tahu, aku sangat merindukan ibu. Terhitung sudah tiga bulan ya aku tidak mengunjungi ibu. Maaf ya bu… Taehyung agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya, Oppadeul dan Ayah juga sangat merindukan ibu. Tapi, mereka sedang ada urusan. Jadi, hanya aku yang datang. Oh iya bu, siapa yang menaruh bunga segar itu disini? Apa ada yang mengunjungi ibu sebelumnya? Ini, aku membawa temanku. Namanya Hoseok" terang Taehyung pada nisan ibunya.

"Ha-halo! Aku Hoseok. Aku temannya Taehyung. Senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya" ujar Hoseok.

"Ibu, aku dan Hoseok pergi dulu ya… besok atau lusa mungkin aku akan mengunjungi ibu dengan Ayah. Jaga diri ya bu… aku menyayangi ibu" pamit Taehyung pada nisan ibunya.

Taehyung melangkah menjauh. Hoseok tetap di tempatnya. Menatap nanar gadis itu dari nisan sang ibu. Kemudian ia berbisik.

"Nyonya, ijinkan aku membuat putrimu bahagia. Tolong restui aku nyonya" bisik Hoseok.

Hoseok melangkah menuju mobilnya dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang melamun. Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung dan berhasil membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah datang? Darimana saja?" tanya Taehyung.

"Berkeliling" jawab Hoseok.

"Oh" gumam Taehyung.

Kencan Taehyung dan Hoseok berjalan membosankan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Taehyung. Gadis manis itu kebosanan. Ia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berkencan dengan Hoseok. Taehyung mengendap-endap meninggalkan Hoseok yang sedang memesan makanan. Namun…

"Tae, kau mau kemana?" tegur Hoseok yang menagkap basah Taehyung yang hendak melarikan diri.

"E-eung itu. Aku mau ke to-toilet. Ya, toilet" jawab Taehyung gugup.

"Mau ku antar?" tanya Hoseok dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak. Dasar bodoh. Ah, tidak jadi" ujar Taehyung kesal.

Hubungan Hoseok dan Taehyung menjadi akrab seiring dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang meningkat dikarenakan Hoseok sering mengunjungi rumah Taehyung. Taehyung perlahan-lahan mulai menaruh hati pada Hoseok. Dan akhirnya, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun, hal tak terduga terjadi.

"Tae" panggil Seokjin.

"Ya Ayah? Ada apa?" sahut Taehyung.

"Jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Hoseok" ujar Seokjin.

"Ke-kenapa Ayah?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ada satu alasan yang tidak bisa kuberitahukan kepadamu sayang. Aku takut kau akan terluka jika kau semakin jatuh padanya" jelas Seokjin.

"Katakan padaku Ayah. Aku akan kuat" sahut Taehyung.

"Tidak Tae. Yang penting, jauhi Hoseok" ujar Seokjin menutup pembicaraan.

Taehyung bingung dengan sikap ayahnya. Kemarin, Ayahnya sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Hoseok. Dan sekarang, menolak mentah-mentah hubungannya dengan Hoseok. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tae" sapa Yoongi.

"Eoh? Oppa" jawab Taehyung.

"Kau melamun" ujar Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Ayah. Ayah menolak hubunganku dengan Hoseok Oppa" jelas Taehyung.

"Jauhi Hoseok" ujar Namjoon yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Yoongi.

"Heuh? Kenapa sekarang Namjoon Oppa juga menolak hubunganku dengan Hoseok Oppa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Hoseok Oppa berselingkuh? Ia pemabuk? Ia penjahat?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa kujelaskan Tae. Jauhi saja dia. Dan kau akan bahagia" ujar Namjoon lembut.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti!" seru Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak dapat tidur. Ia gelisah. Sungguh. Ia bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba semua menolak hubungannya dengan Hoseok? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

Pagi ini, Taehyung berencana untuk ke rumah Hoseok. Ia ingin bertemu kedua orang tua Hoseok. Ia berdandan dengan rapi. Senyuman kotaknya terukir indah. Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Hoseok.

"Halo! Bisa bertemu dengan Hoseok Oppa?" ujar Taehyung di intercom rumah Hoseok.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam.

"Kim Taehyung. Teman Hoseok Oppa" ujar Taehyung.

Seseorang di dalam rumah Hoseok pun tercekat. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia adalah ibu Hoseok. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam. Ia berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung.

"Ma-masuklah" ujar ibu Hoseok gugup.

"Ndee" jawab Taehyung manis.

Terdengar seruan dari arah dapur. Taehyung pernah melihat wajah itu. Wajah pria yang sengaja menabrakan mobilnya ke mobil yang dinaiki Taehyung dan ibunya. Ia yang merenggut ibunya dari sisinya. Mata Taehyung memanas dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Taehyung berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari rumah itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia menangis di pelukan sang Ayah. Seokjin mengelus surai dan punggung putrinya. Ia yakin, sang putri sudah mengetahui kebenaran yang ia simpan. Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap adik perempuan mereka yang menangis.

"A-Ayah. Ma-af kan a-aku. A-aku tidak menuruti ka-kata ayah. Maaf yah" ujar Taehyung sesenggukan.

"Tak apa sayang. Sst… kau harus kuat" ujar Seokjin menenangkan Taehyung.

"Ayah, ayo kita pergi. Ayo kita pindah Ayah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia anak pembunuh yah" ujar Taehyung denga suara parau.

"Baiklah sayang. Kita akan pergi" ujar Seokjin.


End file.
